Scream here
if u need to let your feelings out about something and are too lazy to use discord/want it preserved permanently please do so here. i have even provided an example for you Loki "there are no men like me" Laufeyson OH MY GOD MY HEART IS BROKEN DO U SEE HOW HE'S A SWEET INNOCENT BABY WHO IS LIKE SO VULNERABLE IN THE FIRST THOR MOVIE AND THEN HE FALLS OF THE FUCKING RAINBOW BRIDGE AND THEN IN THE AVENGERS HE'S ALL COLD AND SADIST AND IN THE DARK WORLD HE'S JUST LOST AND BROKEN BUT STILL TROLLING (MY MAN!!) BUT WHAT IS REALLY MAKING ME CRY IS HOW YOUNG THOR WAS LIKE 'I'LL HUNT THE MONSTERS DOWN AND SLAY THEM ALL' BU TURNS OUT LOKI IS ACTUALLY A 'MONSTER' NO WONDER HE HATES HIMSELF/HIS FAMILY/TRIES TO HATE THOR MY HEART.- who the fuck do u think it was n00bs spluttering MY SISTER IS COMPLAINING ABOUT ME LEAVING PADS IN THE TRASH CAN (wrapped ofc) KIDDO YOU'LL LEARN WHEN YOU GET YOUR PERIOD SO STFU - dog OH MY GOD DUDE THAT SUCKS HOW CAN SHE BE SO INSENSITIVE U ARE LITERALLY BEING TORTURED RIGHT NOW- blaze SHE'S AN IGNORANT LITTLE SHIT - dog I'M SORRY BRO, PERIODS SUCK- blaze sexyface EW YOU AINT SEXY - dog BODY SHAMING. BITCH. - #proudofwhoiam #hatersgonnahate YOU FAT MOFO!!!!!1111111 - #straightwhitecismale #jakepaul FUCK OF B- #fuckstraightwhitecismales #loganpaul !!! - #blazeysucks I DONT KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF THIS my friend wrote: Sometimes moments are indescribable. They linger in your head like a broken record of your favorite song, half static and half beauty. An inescapable joy, they live like daydreams, fleetingly. Kissing Eve didn’t feel like one of those moments. I had imagined the feeling of Eve’s lips pressed against my own a thousand times, each blurring into the other with the ease of repetition. The softness of her lips, her eyelashes fluttering against my skin like butterflies felt as familiar in my mind as breathing. The reality existed in stark color, the black of Eve’s long tresses, the pink of her lips, the brown of her eyes. This moment was dreams brought to life by Eve’s delicate hands in my hair, her dark eyes boring into mine. It was the sensation of our breath melting into one, the taste of her peach lip balm, the feel of her tongue against my teeth. Nothing in my mind could prepare me for this, and I loved it. Eve’s hands were pulling at my hair, begging for me to deepen the kiss. Our bodies moved closer, and I wrapped my arms around her back, tilting my head upwards. My eyes fluttered closed and the feeling of Eve’s body against mine enveloped my senses. Nothing existed but her, her, her. Her lips. Her hands. Her hair. “Eve,” I murmured her name, breathing life into the words. “Layla,” Her lips moved against mine, and her voice warmed me to the core. I could live on her voice, bottle it up and drink it like water. I needed her like water, like the air in my lungs. “I love you.” “Be my girlfriend?” I asked, pulling away from her for a moment. Fear burrowed into my soul, made a home in my heart- what if this was a fluke? What if, what if, what if…. Eve’s hands moved to cup my face, pulling until our foreheads touched. “God, yes.” I pulled her closer until we were one body instead of two, until our lips nearly touched. “Yes, yes, and yes again.” I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers with euphoria, happiness bleeding into my thoughts, chasing the fear from my heart. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Evelyn Gonzalez, my girlfriend. I could kiss her until the world collapsed, until the oceans dissolved, until the universe exploded. Until the high, demanding ring of the school bell forced my new girlfriend to pull away from my embrace.“I wish I could kiss you for the rest of my life, but Biology awaits, and I cannot afford a B in that class, love.” She called me love, oh my God. “One more kiss?” I asked her. Unfortunately, the shrill bell brought Eve back to the real world, and she glanced worriedly around the deserted hall that would soon fill with students. She pecked me quickly on the lips, reaching down for her bag. “I’ll see you in English, OK babe?” “OK babe,” I say, testing the word out on my tongue. Eve blushed, giving my hand a quick squeeze before running down the hall. I smiled, giddiness rising in my throat, and skipped in the opposite direction towards my next class. I had a girlfriend. AND I CAN'T TELL WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR NOT PLEASE SEND HELP - dog #blazeysucks OML OKAY IT'S KIND OF FUNNY LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHY I LAUGHED I THINK IT WAS THE 'OK BABE' THING, OR THE FACT THAT THEY'RE AT SCHOOL. I think it's cute/has good descriptions but it seems like it's taking itself wayyy to seriously lmao. also it's a little cringey with the purple prose and dialogue. - blazey #dogisalooser yEP purple prose seems to have chased her all the way up to ninth grade lol. she was still writing crazy description back in fifth grade, though it's toned down since then. ah, the good ol' mary sue days - dog #blazeycantspellxd lol but it's not the worst purple prose i've read- blazey #looserismycatchphrase "pharseb" - dog #blazeyunotcoolmofo idk what you're talking about - blazey #yesiam im a certified cool kid ayyy look who's getting back into the drums after three years - dog #TheLegend27ismygod wow u so cool how mainstream! but nice. play some cool jams. - blazey #orchestra4ever blazestar's fire got a comment omg and it wasnt from me - dog oh my god WHAT THE FUCK - blazey #goingtodie also do you know how screwed i am. i have a week's worth of kumon to do today and i'm gonna be out and about all day - dog i had to be at a meet for 6 hours ok stop being a baby - blazeythejetplane excuse me, one week of kumon is one week of math you don't even heckin' know and you're older than me u wrinkly old fart - dog #dontruinmychildhood #jayjaythejetplane5ever Jake Paul why??? did you do this???? - blazey